Is This My Fate?
by valkyrieZERO
Summary: All because of a pencil and some random fat dude, Mikan and Hotaru's fate has changed. Now, they are living under the same roof with Prince Natsume and Prince Ruka, not to mention that they are engaged too. What new surprises will fate bring to them now?
1. it all started at a simple gift shop

**Tale of modern Japan**

appleXcider here! This is my first fanfic so I really don't know if you guys will like this fanfic or not. But I'm going to try my best. Oh, and I do not own Gakuen Alice. Please review after! Thank you!

Summery: All because of a pencil and some random fat dude, Mikan and Hotaru's fate has changed. Now, they are living under the same roof with Prince Natsume and Prince Ruka, not to mention that they are engaged too. What new surprises will fate bring to them now?

* * *

**Chapter 1: ** It all started at a simple gift shop, with a pencil, and a chubby dude…

Friday night, a 15 year old raven haired boy with crimson eyes was sitting on his black couch, clicking his remote control at the plasma screen TV. Being unable to find a channel that he was interested in, he threw the remote at the TV in frustration. Well, there goes another broken TV.

"Nasume, that's the 8th TV that you've broken this week!" yelled his best friend, or should I say, brother. He had oceanic blue eyes and golden blond hair.

"Whatever Ruka, the TV didn't cost anything much anyways," Natume answered lazily.

Ruka just sighed and plopped down next to him on the couch.

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Noji were the princes of Japan. They're parents are the king and queen. Even though they have different last names, they are brothers. To tell the truth, I actually don't know why. Natsume was about 4 months older then Ruka so when the king dies, Natume will be the one to take over the throne, and lucky, Ruka doesn't mind. They've always played together when they were kids and they trusted each other so either way, they don't really care for who will become the king.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in," said Ruka.

An old guy at around his 60s came in and bowed.

"Natsume-sama, Ruka-sama, your father would like you to search for a new wife again tomorrow," he informed.

"We already looked everywhere in Japan, Oshiro," Natsume replied.

"Yea, and we couldn't even find one that isn't a slut," added Ruka.

Oshiro was Natsume and Ruka's secretary. He is one of the people that were as close to them as family.

Oshiro sighed, "Then unless Natsume-sama wants to get married to Sumire Souda-sama and Ruka-sama wants to get married to Keiko Kourshio-sama, I suggest that you guys go search again."

"Alright, but this time, where searching in Tokyo," Natsume and Ruka finally gave in.

One tip that they would always tell you, never, and I mean NEVER, get married to either Sumire Souda or Keiko Korushio. They are the most sluttish girls on earth.

"Then that is settled," said Oshiro "I will inform the king."

Oshiro bowed and exited the room.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day, Natume," sighed Ruka.

"Yea."

**Next day…!**

Natsume and Ruka were with their 2 other mist trusted friends, Kokoro Yome and Yuu Tobita, were walking in the mall, trying to find a girl that would be fit to be their wife.

There were crowds of people surrounding them but thanks to Natsume's security guards, they were saved and finally given some personal space.

"Man, tough crowd, hun Natsume?" said Koko as he looked around at the crazy fans.

"Hn," Natsume glared at him.

"To my calculations on constellations and to the year that you were born on," started Yuu "You will be able to find the perfect person to be your wife today at somewhere around 10:00 a.m., which is sometime about right now." (O.o)

"Whoa Yuu, when did you start calculating this kind of stuff," Ruka questioned.

"I actually don't know," Yuu replied honestly.

"So guys, where do you want to go?" asked Koko.

"Let's go over there in that gift shop, I need to get something for my mom 'cause her birthday's coming up," said Yuu.

So the group headed for the gift shop.

**Mean while in the gift shop…!**

"Hotaru!!" shouted a happy-go-lucky girl with honey brown hair and chocolate eyes "Will you please buy me this? PLEASE!"

"No." Hotaru coldly replied.

"Come on Hotaru, we're best friends." Mikan whined.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan shot strait into a wall and made a huge dent.

She literately pealed herself off of the wall.

"Aw Hotaru, you're so mean," Mikan pouted.

"Whatever, baka," Hotaru turned around and went to look at something else.

Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai were best friends. They live just right across the street so they hang out everyday after school.

Hotaru had dark black hair with violet eyes and she loves to invent things. Her most famous invention is the baka gun, which is used to shoot idiots, especially Mikan.

Mikan just sighed and placed back the stuffed panda bear that she wanted onto the shelf and followed Hotaru to look at something else.

**Back to Natsume's group…!**

Natsume watched the energetic burnet as she begged her friend for the stuffed panda through the window of the gift shop.

"_She looks kinda cute_," he smirked.

As Natsume was thinking this, Ruka was also thinking something similar.

"_Wow, that raven haired girl looks pretty,"_ he admitted.

As they entered the shop, they were greeted by the store's owner.

"Welcome to our shop," the kind old lady greeted them.

Natsume just nodded as the others greeted her back.

Koko and Yuu went to look at stuff of their interests while Natsume and Ruka had their eyes on the girls.

The girl with brown hair didn't look at where she was going so she tripped on a pencil that was left on the floor and fell backwards.

She seemed to shut her eyes really tightly as if she was getting ready to hit the hard floor.

Just in time, Natsume caught her.

The girl with black hair didn't notice this as she walked away.

She was turning the corner when a huge guy bumped into her and sent her flying to the floor. (.)

I guess it was her lucky day; Ruka quickly ran to her and caught her too.

Now, both girls had shock written on their faces but the girl with black hair soon recovered, unlike the other girl.

**Mikan's P.O.V…!**

"_I wish that Hotaru would have bought me the bear…" _Mikan thought sadly.

Suddenly, she slipped.

Mikan looked down and saw that it was a pencil but quickly shut her eyes and waited for the fall.

But wait, something was not right. Was the floors suppose to be so gentle, so soft, and…so warm?

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of crimson eyes looking at her.

Shock, horror, and curiosity took over her.

"_Who is this guy? Why is he hugging me?"_

**Hotaru's P.O.V…!**

"_Maybe I should have bought Mikan that panda bear…"_ she thought.

Hotaru was about to turn the corner when this big, chubby dude bumped into her.

"_What the…_"

She was literally shot toward the floor but something caught her.

Hotaru opened her eyes, suddenly shocked to see what was hugging her at the moment.

"_Prince Ruka Noji, second prince of Japan," _She thought.

Then, something hit her.

Hotaru remembered that she once read this law that was inside The Book of Royal Laws of Royal Families: Hyuuga, "Royal Law number 162: Whoever the price hugs, he shall marry." (O-O)

**To be continued in Chapter 2: Shocking news **

**Sneak Peek…!**

"Wait a sec, dad, you know the king?!" shouted Mikan.

"Yea, we were childhood friends but we got separated," Narumi smiled "I've always wanted to see him again."

"So there you go Mikan, another reason why you should merry Natsume," said Yuka.

Natsume smirked.

"NOOOOOO!!"

**End of Sneak Peek.**

* * *

So what do you guys think?? Was my grammar and spelling OK?? Did you guys like it?? Please review and I'll accept flames. :


	2. shocking news

Ok guys, here's the next chapter. ;) I managed to finish it before the end of today. :D Yay! So…yea, enjoy!

**Special thanks to…!**

Pathetic Rainbow

Tsukigana

mangaluver123

xXiceyfireXx

Dominiqueanne

Duriansan

**Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****Shocking News and Engagements**

**Mikan's P.O.V…!**

"_Whoa, this guy is kinda cute...wait a sec, hold up! Why am I thinking these thoughts? I need to get out of his arms first_," she thought.

"Um…excuse me, can you please let me go?" she asked nicely.

"Hn," came the guy's reply.

He let go of Mikan and just stuffed his hands into his pockets.

Mikan looked at him funny thinking, "_Why is he still standing there?"_

"Hey, do you still need something?" Mikan asked.

The guy raised a brow, "Are you dumb?"

A vein popped out of Mikan's forehead, "No, I'm not dumb."

The guy smirked this time, "You sure about that Polka-dots?"

"Polka-dots?" Mikan said as question marks appeared on top of her head.

She thought about it for a couple more minutes. Then it suddenly hit her, boy that sure took long.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING POLKA-DOTS YOU BIG PERVERT?!" she screamed.

Everyone including the security guards looked at her shocked.

Did she just insult one of the princes of Japan?

Oh yea, she sure did.

"You don't know who I am?" he asked coldly

"Don't know and don't care," she fumed.

"Well, I guess I should tell you," he started "I'm Natsume Hyuuga, one of the princes of Japan."

**Normal View…!**

Mikan just stared at him like he was a lunatic.

"What?" Natsume asked annoyed.

Suddenly, she burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU?! A PERVERTED JERK LIKE YOU IS A PRINCE OF JAPAN?! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!" she laughed.

"What, is there a problem about that?" he glared.

"Wait, so you're really a prince?" she asked.

"Yea, he is," a voice said from the right side of them.

Mikan and Natsume both turned to see Hotaru and Ruka standing next to each other. It seems that they have been listening to the whole conversation.

"Hotaru?" Mikan said, shocked.

"Ruka? Who's the girl?" asked Natsume.

"Well, she's Hotaru Imai and I just caught her from falling and ended up hugging her so according to the law, I'll be engaged to her," explained Ruka.

"EH?" shouted Mikan.

"Oi, don't you even know the law? Who ever the prince hugs, he shall marry, so I'll be getting engaged to you too," said Natsume.

"Oh my god…"

Koko and Yuu came running over.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Koko panted.

Ruka explained everything.

"So that's about it," Ruka finished.

"…Wow, my calculations were actually correct!" said Yuu, astonished.

"Man Yuu, you should do the calculations on me too!" said Koko.

"Sure man!" Yuu happily agreed.

Yuu started to calculate on his laptop while Koko was watching him.

Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, and Ruka sweat dropped.

"Um…who are you two?" asked Mikan.

They stopped for a sec and turned to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, we forgot to introduce ourselves," apologized Yuu

"I'm Yuu Tobita, just call me Yuu," Yuu stuck out a hand.

Mikan gladly took it.

"And I'm Kokoro Yome, but you can call me Koko," Koko added.

"I'm Mikan Sakura, nice to meet you," Mikan smiled.

"Hotaru Imai, it's a pleasure," said Hotaru.

"Come on, we have to go," Natsume interrupted.

"To where?" asked Mikan.

"First to your house, then to Imai's house."

"Why?"

Natsume's starting to get annoyed.

"To talk about our engagements."

"Why?"

Natsume was getting even more pissed.

"Because were getting engaged."

"Why?"

I swear, you can see like 10 veins popping out of his head.

"Because I hugged you and Ruka hugged Imai."

"Why?"

Ok, she just hit Natsume's last nerve.

"WILL YOU STOP ASKING SO MANY QUESTIONS? ARE YOU THAT STUPID? WILL YOU JUST GET ON THE GOD DAMMED CAR AND GO? HURRY UP WILL YA?"

Mikan, oh so shocked as she was, kept quiet for the whole entire car ride to her house.

They dropped off Ruka and Hotaru at Hotaru's house and headed for Mikan's.

"Mom, I'm home!" called Mikan.

"Oh, welcome home Mikan," Yuka greeted back as she walked into the living room.

"Well, well, well, look who's here. Aren't you one of the princes of Japan?" Yuka asked.

Natsume just nodded.

"So…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Were going to be engaged," Natsume said as he plopped down onto the couch.

Mikan glared at him and sat on the other side of the couch.

"REALLY?! THAT'S WONDERFUL!" squealed Yuka.

"Mom, you're actually agreeing to it?" Mikan asked.

"Of course, it's the law," Yuka answered.

"But mom-"

"No butts Mikan," said Yuka sternly.

"Fine but tell me at least one more reason why I should marry this _jerk_ here,"

Suddenly, the front do was swung open reveling a tall blond guy with purple eyes.

"Honey, you're finally home!" greeted Yuka "This is Natsume Hyuuga and he's here to talk about the engagement with our daughter."

"Really?" asked Narumi shocked.

"Yes but I'm still trying to find one more reason so Mikan will agree to the engagement," sighed Yuka.

"Well, I've got the perfect reason," Narumi proudly said.

"I know the King, Teru Hyuuga."

"Wait a sec, dad, you know the king?!" shouted Mikan.

"Yea, we were childhood friends but we got separated," Narumi smiled "I've always wanted to see him again."

"So there you go Mikan, another reason why you should merry Natsume," said Yuka.

Natsume smirked.

"NOOOOOO!!"

"So what are the plans?" asked Yuka.

"I guess I better start packing," mumbled Mikan.

**1 hour later…!**

They have arrived at Natsume's Mansion. It was HUGE.

Mikan stared at it awe.

"…WOW…" she gasped.

"Come on Polka, let's go in already."

**To be Continued in Chapter 3: A New Home  
**

**Sneak Peek…!**

"Hime-sama, Natsume-sama wanted me to inform you that you will be sleeping in his room starting from today," Oshiro said as he bowed.

"Eh? Why?" she asked.

"I do not know. If you really want an answer, please ask Natsume-sama," replied Oshiro.

Mikan just nodded and followed Oshiro to Natsume's room.

Oshiro knocked onto the door three times.

"Natsume-sama, Hime-sama is here," he informed.

"Ok, let her in."

**End of Sneak Peek.**

* * *

So…yea, second chapter! :D Was it too long? I'll try to update chapter 3 tomorrow if I can. Please remember to review! Thank you! )


	3. a new home

I'm finished with chapter 3 so here, enjoy! :D

sakurapetal246

lilica191

animeaddict.7

When-Plushies-Attack

Bakame

* * *

**Chapter 3: A New Home**

Mikan followed Natsume inside.

All the maids and butlers lined up, bowed, and greeted them as they came in.

When she took her first step, she noticed how shiny the marble floors were.

They kept walking until the reached the living room, it was huge.

There were two stair cases, one that went from right to left, and another that went left to right. The stair cases crossed each other in the middle.

In the middle of the ceiling, there was a chandelier made of 1,000 shards of crystals.

They climbed up the stairs and turned left into a long corridor.

The corridor had about 10 doors, each one of a different color.

"Natsume, why are the doors all colorful?" Mikan asked.

"Each one suits a different person, like mine, its black. Ruka's door is light blue, Imai's will be purple, and yours will be light pink," Natsume explained.

"Oh, I see."

They stopped at the light pink door and walked in.

Mikan was amazed.

The room had a queen size bed, a night stand, a wardrobe, a rug, a big mirror, a mini kitchen, a couch, and a plasma screen TV.

"This is really my room?" Mikan gasped.

"Yea, I'm gonna go. If you need anything, just call Oshiro and don't explore this place by yourself. Ask Imai or something," Natsume said as he exited the room.

Mikan closed the door and started to unpack her stuff.

After she finished, she saw another door to the left side of her bed.

When she opened it up, she found herself staring into a bathroom, which was half the size of her room.

She looked around.

There was a huge bath tub to the left, a shower right next to it, a sink that was located right in front of the door, and a toilet that was on the right with a full body dryer next to it.

"Sugoi!" Mikan squealed.

She happily took a bubble bath inside the tub and when she got out, she tried the full body dryer.

It felt good.

It was like a huge ring that slides up and down around you that blows warm or cold air, which ever you like, and your body and hair dries instantly!

Mikan stepped out of the dryer and went to change in something comfortable.

She took out a simple white dress that went up to her knees.

Then she tied her hair in a half ponytail with a white ribbon. (a/n: Did I mention that her hair was waist length? Well, her hair is waist length.)

She was about to go outside when she remembered what Natsume had said, "_If you need anything, just call Oshiro and don't explore this place by yourself. Ask Imai or something_."

"_Why can't I explore it by myself?" _ Mikan shrugged at the thought "_Although it would be nice to have Hotaru come with me but I bet she wouldn't want to."_

She stepped out of her room and started exploring.

After about an hour of exploring, Mikan learned a bit more about the Hyuuga's Palace grounds. (a/n: Basically the mansion and all the land around it that is part of the Hyuuga's…if that makes any sense…")

The mansion had a forest in the north called the Northern Forest.

On the west, there was a big lake called the Kuro Lake.

Then on the east, there is a big garden that was named after the first queen of Japan, Shidori.

South of the mansion, was just the path that leads outside of the Hyuuga's Palace grounds and the whole Hyuuga's Palace grounds was surrounded with high technology and security walls and gates.

When she went back to her room, she found Oshiro pacing back and forth. He looked worried and nervous.

"Um…Oshiro-san, what's wrong?" Mikan asked as she approached Oshiro.

Oshiro head shot up.

"Oh, Hime-sama, you have startled me," Oshiro said.

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to," Mikan apologized.

"It's ok Hime-sama."

"So…what are you doing here?"

"Ah, Hime-sama, Natsume-sama wanted me to inform you that you will be sleeping in his room starting from today," Oshiro said as he bowed.

"Eh? Why?" she asked.

"I do not know. If you really want an answer, please ask Natsume-sama," replied Oshiro.

Mikan nodded and followed Oshiro to Natsume's room.

Oshiro knocked onto the door three times.

"Natsume-sama, Hime-sama is here," he called out.

"Ok, let her in," said a muffled voice from inside.

Oshiro opened the door and bowed to Mikan, "You may go in, Hime-sama."

"Thank you."

Oshiro then bowed again and closed the door.

Mikan scanned the room and found Natsume sitting on his black couch reading a manga book.

"Ne, Natsume, why do I have to sleep in your room when I've got my own?" Mikan asked as she approached Natsume.

"Just 'cause," he replied flipping threw his book.

"Gee, that really answers my question," Mikan said sarcastically.

As she was about to sit on the edge of the bed next to him but she accidentally tripped on a piece of paper and landed on top of Natsume in a weird position.

Natsume was shocked as a blush crept onto his face but he quickly hid it.

"I-itai…" mumbled Mikan.

I guess she didn't notice what position she and Natsume ended up in.

"Oi Polka, get off of me will ya? You're as heavy as a cow," Natsume said coldly.

"Natsume you big pervert! I am not heavy!" shouted Mikan as she blushed crimson.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I thought that I was going to be squished alive down there," smirked Natsume.

"YOU BIG FAT JERK!" Mikan shouted as she went out of his room and slammed his door.

Natsume just smirked, again, satisfied with his work.

Outside, Mikan leaned on Natsume's door.

She sighed, "Well, I guess this is my new home."

**To be continued in Chapter 4: Meeting The Sluts**

**Sneak Peek…!**

"Ruka-kun!" squealed Keiko as she ran to Ruka.

She took hold of his left arm and hugged it, making sure that he felt her chest.

Ruka blushed, "Um…c-could you please get o-off of me?"

"But Ruka-kun," Keiko whined, pouting, which made her even more ugly.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Keiko flew across the room.

"Who the heck did that?!" she shouted.

"Don't touch Nogi," an emotionless voice suddenly appeared.

"Who are you, you witch? And what do you have to do with MY Ruka-kun?" yelled Keiko as she glared at Hotaru.

"I'm Hotaru Imai, you ugly slut, and Ruka's my pet," she said coldly as she walked up to Ruka and petted his head nicely. (a/n: kya!)

**End of Sneak Peek.**

* * *

There's the 3rd chapter! So how was it? Was it kind of boring?? Please Review! Thank you! :D


	4. meeting the sluts

Ello people! :) Sorry to make you guys wait but I could only update on weekends and state tests are going to start this week. Ugh! I hate them! So it might take a while for me to update the next chapter. :( So sorry! Enjoy this chapter for now!

**Special thanks to…!**

Sakura-hime246 & xXiceyfireXx

XxblackwingsxX & insaneoneX

AppleShortCake & Uchiha Sesshoumaru

chikameow90 & Irumi Kanzaki

black sun angel & dominiqueanne

midnight-attraction & tsukigana

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Sluts**

After Mikan had left Natsume's room, she walked back to hers.

Mikan sighed as she walked towards a book shelf and picked out a random book.

She decided that which ever book she chose, she'll read.

It turns out that she picked out a book named **I Can't Sleep at Night: A Collection of Scary Stories**.

"_Oh no…"_ she thought.

Mikan hated scary stuff but oh well, she did decide that she will read which ever book so she has to read it.

So she started to read as she walked toward her bed.

"_When the clock struck 12 'o clock midnight, Ahiru was walking down the hall of her company's building. _

_The night was stormy, cloudy, and dark._

_The light in the building was very dim and Ahiru was the only one in the building."_

Mikan laid down on her bed as she was already frightened to death. (a/n: wow, that's fast)

"_CLICK CLACK CLICK CLACK_

_The sound of her shoes echoed in the halls. _

_She opened the door to her office and turned on the computer._

_Immediately, she started to finish the rest of her work. _

_About 20 minutes later, she was finished and started to look on the internet for some fun._

_She logged into MySpace and read some bulletins._

_One of them said, "Hi, I am teddy, I only have one eye and half of my face. If you don't repost this as a bulletin, then I will come for you tonight at 12:45." _

_Ahiru just ignored it and kept surfing around in the internet._

_Just then, at 12:45, there was a knock on her office door…"_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Mikan screamed as she jumped from her bed onto the carpet floor.

"Hime-sama, are you alright?" a worried voice came on the other side of the door.

"Y-yea," Mikan panted.

"Well, dinner is ready so please come down."

"O-ok, I'll be right there," she said.

Mikan slowly got up and placed the book back onto the desk.

"_Man, that was scary_," she thought to herself.

She headed for her bedroom door.

Right before she closed the bedroom door, she glanced back at the book and shivered.

**Down in the dining room…!**

Mikan walked down the stairs and saw Ruka already standing near the dining table, waiting for everyone else.

"Ruka-kun!" greeted Mikan happily.

Ruka looked up, "Ah, Mikan-chan."

"Looks like no one is here yet."

"Yea."

Mikan looked around and her eyes landed on the dining table.

It was a rectangle but there were 6 plates of food set up, not 4.

"Ne Ruka-kun, why are there 6 plates of food set up?" Mikan asked.

Before Ruka could even turn to Mikan and answer her, he was interrupted.

A girl with dark blue hair and dark blue eyes ran into the dining room.

She was kind of…um…how should I say this, **ugly**.

She was wearing a black spaghetti strap with a really short denim skirt.

Plus lots of really dark and deep eye liner and eye shadow, and bright red lipstick. (a/n. –shivers-)

Who was she?

Well, she's Keiko Korushio, Sumire Souda's best friend, loves the color deep blue, one of the sluttish girls on earth, and she has a Ruka complex.

"Ruka-kun!" squealed Keiko as she ran to Ruka.

She took hold of his left arm and hugged it, making sure that he felt her chest.

Ruka blushed, "Um…c-could you please get o-off of me?"

"But Ruka-kun," Keiko whined, pouting, which made her even more ugly.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Keiko flew across the room.

"Who the hell did that?!" she shouted.

"Don't touch Nogi," an emotionless voice suddenly appeared.

"Who are you, you witch? And what do you have to do with MY Ruka-kun?" yelled Keiko as she glared at Hotaru.

"I'm Hotaru Imai, you ugly slut, and Ruka's my pet," she said coldly as she walked up to Ruka and petted his head nicely. (a/n: kya!)

"P-pet," asked Ruka.

Hotaru ignored him.

"Ruka-sama, your PET?!" shouted Keiko again.

BAKA BOOM BAKA BOOM

"Invention #162: The baka canon/gun, shoots a baka gun bullet, then a baka canon bullet and keeps going. It is 5 times more effective then a single baka gun or baka canon. Made just for sluts so they would shut the hell up. They might end up in a coma or a 4-5 day sleep though, depends. You can purchase one for only 2,000 yen," Hotaru said, talking to no one in particular.

"Sugoi!" squealed Mikan.

"Yea, yea. Whatever baka," Hotaru turned around and took a seat at the dining table.

She started to munch on her favorite food, crabs.

Ruka was pretty shocked but recovered and sat next to Hotaru at the table and ate his spaghetti quietly.

Mikan took a seat in front of Hotaru and started to eat her pasta.

"Ne Hotaru, so when is Keiko going to wake up?" asked Mikan as she swung her legs around under the table.

"To my calculations, maybe tomorrow or the day after," replied Hotaru.

"Oh, ok."

Then they herd someone coming down from the stairs.

It was Natsume but he looks kind of pissed off.

Suddenly, there was a huge screech that sounded like a dying bird.

Wait, a dying bird?

Scratch that, a dying pig was more like it.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!" the piercing screech came in.

Everyone had to cover their ears in order to save them from bleeding.

A girl with dark green hair and dark green eyes ran down the stairs after Natsume.

She looked just like Keiko.

Oh boy isn't this exciting! (Not)

Natsume just ignored her and sat down next to Mikan and ate his steak, sharing a couple glances with Ruka and Hotaru.

"Aw, Natsume, why did you ignore me?" cried Sumire.

Yup, her names Sumire Souda, Keiko's best friend for life, and she loves the color green.

She totally has a Natsume complex.

She thinks she's the prettiest girl in the world but I guess she thought wrong.

Sumire looked around and saw Keiko lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Oh my god Keiko!" she screamed.

She rushed towards Keiko and called a maid to send Keiko back to her room.

Then her gaze landed on Mikan, who was sitting next to Natsume.

"You!" she shouted dangerously at Mikan.

"Me?" Mikan asked, stuffing her mouth with some pasta.

"Yea you, what are you doing sitting next to MY Natsume?!"

"For your information, Natsume is the one who sat down next to me!"

"Like I so believe you," Sumire said sarcastically.

Mikan fumed at her and kept stuffing pasta in her mouth, mumbling something that no one could understand.

Sumire humped and sat down in her seat and started to eat her salad.

"Polka-dots, tomorrow me, Ruka, and all the others are going to transfer to your school," said Natsume.

Mikan suddenly stopped eating and stared at him wide-eyed.

"EH?!" shouted Mikan, making everyone cover their ears, again.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Shout up idiot, the whole world could hear you," said Hotaru coldly.

"Aw Hotaru," wined Mikan as she rubbed her head.

After dinner, everyone went back to their rooms and slept, getting ready for the next day.

**To be continued in Chapter 5: New School and Match Making Time **

**Sneak Peek…!**

"Ne, Yuu-kun, Koko-kun, do you guys have girlfriends?" asked Mikan.

"Nope, never fallen for a girl yet actually," admitted Yuu and Koko.

"Then I know just the two perfect girls for you guys," said Mikan evilly as she turned around and started to daydream.

"Mikan-chan could be really scary sometimes," whispered Koko.

"Talk about it," replied Yuu.

"I'd rather not."

"Did you guys say something?" asked Mikan as she turned around and faced them.

Koko and Yuu stiffened.

"N-nothing!" they shuttered.

**End of Sneak Peek.**

* * *

How was this chapter? I finally got it in. Phew Please remember to review! Thank you! :D


	5. New school & Match Making Time

Hey guys. I'm sooo sorry that I haven't upated for so long but I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story…., I don't even know how this story should end as stuff so yea. :/ I'm not a really good author to start with anyways. Well thanks for the support and reviews! :)

* * *

**Chapter 5: New school and Match Making Time**

_PIYO! PIYO! PIYO! PIYO!_

"Mm…wah?"

A burnet slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards the direction of where the noise was coming from.

She stared at the chick shaped object for a couple of seconds.

"_Oh crud…"_ Mikan thought.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mikan hopped out of her bed and ran into her bathroom.

Wait, her room, her bathroom?

Slowly Mikan stopped on her tracks.

She turned her head and looked around.

Everything was black and red with a little bit white.

It looked nothing like her room!

Suddenly, she heard the shower door close in the bathroom.

She watched as a figure emerged from the steam.

It was Natsume!

Once Mikan saw him, she quickly turned around and covered her eyes as her face turned crimson.

He was wearing only a single towel around his waist and was rubbing his wet hair with another towel!

"_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" _thought Mikan over and over in her head.

"Oi," Natsume called out.

Mikan froze.

"Oi!" Natsume called out again.

"H-hai?" Mikan slowly turned around.

Thankfully, Natsume already got dressed.

He was wearing a black shirt and some black baggy pants with black and white vans.

"So you finally woke up," he said.

"Y-yea…"

"Took you long enough," he said coldly as he sat down on his couch.

A vein popped out of Mikan's head.

"Well excuse me then," she growled as she crossed her arms.

"You know, even though I really like the view, you should get dressed and ready for school 'cause it's going to start in a half hour."

Mikan looked at what she was wearing.

An oversized shirt that went up to her knees and was also sliding down the left shoulder showing part of her chest, and nothing else, well, nothing else but her underwear.

"You're such a pervert! Ugh!" Mikan shouted in frustration as she blushed and stomped out of Natsume's room into her own to change.

**Ten minutes later…!**

Mikan skipped down stairs to eat breakfast as she greeted everyone except Keiko and Sumire because:

1. They haven't come down to breakfast yet .

2. She wouldn't have anyways.

"Ohaiyo minna!" Mikan shouted as she sat next to Natsume.

"Good morning, Mikan-chan"

"Hn."

"G'morning idiot."

"HOTARU!!!" Mikan lunged herself at Hotaru but sadly, she got shot once again.

Mikan went back to her seat as she continued to eat her breakfast.

Today, Mikan was wearing her school uniform and so was Hotaru but not Ruka or Natsume.

The uniform was a white dress shirt with a red plaid skirt that went up to half thigh and a black tie and matching plaid jacket.

You can wear any shoes and socks you want.

The guys had the same uniform except they had plaid pants instead of skirts.

"Hey Natsume, why aren't you wearing your new school uniform?" asked Mikan.

"Just cause."

"Why?"

"I said 'just cause'"

"Hump, you're impossible!"

"Well you see Mikan-chan, since we already own the school, why wear the uniforms and we tried them on but they were kind of uncomfortable…" Ruka explained.

"Oh, I see. Thanks Ruka-kun, at least your nicer the _someone_," Mikan said emphasizing the word 'someone.'

"You're welcome."

Just when everything was going well, peaceful, and silent, some certain people just had to ruin the mood.

"RUKA-KUN!!! OHAIYO!!!" a loud screech was heard as another one just as bad followed.

"NATSUME-SAMA!!! OHAIYO!!!"

Keiko and Sumire ran down the stairs squealing and giggling to each other about how hot Ruka and Natsume were looking this morning.

"Someone shoot me," muttered Hotaru.

The two sluts looked absolutely horrifying.

Keiko and Sumire were wearing their new school uniforms with some hot pink high heels that were 4 inches high.

Do they realize that it does not even mach their uniforms?

Plus, they had obviously too much make up on today.

It was not _just_ their usual dark blue and dark green eye shadow and black mascara, they had extra blush and powder that made their cheeks white with a big pink spot on the two sides of their cheek.

Their usual dark pink lip gloss was also replaced by dark red lip stick.

They look like freakin' mimes and how could they have possibly not realize how horrifying they looked?

One simple answer, "stupid, rich, wanna-bes."

Hotaru stared at them with a what-did-you-do-with-yourself look and so did Natsume and Ruka.

Mikan started giggling which lead on to laughing a few seconds later.

"Y-you guys look like mimes!" laughed Mikan.

Keiko and Sumire fumed at her.

"Well, you look like a little whore!" shouted Keiko.

Mikan stopped laughing, "No I do not! You just don't want to admit that you're so ugly!"

"Why you…" Sumire and Keiko started to charge at Mikan but before she reached her, Hotaru took something out of her bag and threw it to Mikan.

It was a black choker with a tag on it that said, "Property of Natsume Hyuuga, invention #052"

"Put it on," commanded Hotaru.

"But it says 'property of Natsume Hyuuga.' I'm not a possession!"

"If you want to live put it on, **now**!"

Mikan placed the chocker onto her neck and it fitted perfectly!

Suddenly, Sumire and Keiko were forced back by a wave of some mysterious force.

"W-what was that?!" shouted Keiko.

"Invention #052, the Property Choker. It is a choker that has the name of the possession's master on it and the invention number. A possession can be anything from a human to an animal or plant. Depending on how the possession's master feels about the attacker or the person who is about to approach his or her possession, the choker either send out a strong force of waves protecting the possession or it allows the person to approach the possession. It's basically for the possession's safety. This invention is on sale now, its only 3,000 yen but after tomorrow, it would be sold for 15,000 yen. Get it while its hot! By the way Mikan, yours is free this time," explained Hotaru. (a/n: it's kind of hard to explain but I hope you understand. It might make more sense if you read it out loud…I'm not sure…)

"Thanks Hotaru!" smiled Mikan.

"So that means Natsume doesn't like me?" asked Sumire.

"Yes."

Sumire started to cry as she tried to look innocent and cute but failed.

"I think we should go to school now, it's about to start soon," stated Ruka.

"Oshiro! Get the car ready!" ordered Natsume.

"Hai!" Oshiro replied.

**At school…!**

Mikan and Hotaru walked into their classroom and took their seats.

"Ohayo minna!" smiled Mikan.

"Ohaiyo!" everyone shouted back.

Mikan sat in her seat at the back of the classroom as two girls approached her.

One had wavy pink hair with light blue eyes and the other one had strait midnight blue hair with dark blue eyes but they looked like twins!

The one with pink hair was named Umenomiya Anna who loves to cook.

The one with blue hair is named Ogasawara Nonoko who loves to create potions and other things that has to do with chemicals.

They are both really good friends of Mikan and they knew each other since they were 5 years old.

"Ohaiyo Mikan-chan," greeted Anna and Nonoko."

"Anna! Nonoko! Ohaiyo!" smiled Mikan.

"Ne, I heard that were getting new students today, 6 of them!" Anna said excitedly.

"Me too!" said Nonoko.

"Yup, we sure are." Mikan said.

"Do you know them, Mikan-chan?" asked Anna and Nonoko.

"W-"

Right when Mikan was about to answer, her evil teacher came in.

His name is Jinno-sensei, or as Mikan and Hotaru like to call him, Jin Jin.

"All right class, get into your seats, now!" he shouted as his green little frog that was resting on his right shoulder eyed the people who were standing.

Everyone hurried to their seats.

"Today, we have 6 new students." Jinno-sensei announced "please come in!"

The 6 new students came in and guess who they are.

Did you say Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Sumire, and Keiko?

Yup, you were right.

All the girls squealed and giggled to each other shouting out random quotes and thoughts.

"IT'S NATSUME-SAMA AND RUKA –SAMA!"

"THE TWO PRINCES OF JAPAN! KYAAAA!"

"LOOK, IT'S THIEIR BEST FRIENDS TOO, YUU AND KOKO-SAMA!"

"THEY'RE SO HOT!"

"I LOVE YOU, NATSUME, RUKA, YUU, AND KOKO-SAMA!"

"MERRY ME!"

"I'LL BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"I'LL BE YOUR DREAM GIRL!"

As more comments rushed in, some girls even fainted!

Mikan covered her ears like Hotaru and squeezed her eyes shut.

Keiko and Sumire were getting really pissed off by all the attention that the fan girls were giving to Natsume and Ruka.

"HEY," shouted Keiko "RUKA-SAMA IS MINE SO STOP FLIRTING WITH HIM!"

"YEA, AND NATSUME –SAMA IS MINE TOO SO HANDS OFF!" Sumire followed.

Then all the fan girls started to get mad.

"Who said he was yours?" one asked.

"Yea, and who are you?"

"What's with your outfit?"

"You look like a frickin' mime!"

"CLASS, QUITE DOWN!" shouted Jinno-sensei as he glared at everyone.

Everyone looked at him and quieted down in fear.

"Alright everyone, as you can see, this is Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Noji. They are the two princes of Japan. They also came with their best friends and two ladies that live in the palace with the Princes. Do we have any question?" asked Jinno-sensei with a serious look on his face.

"CAN I BE HIS WIFE?" some random girl asked.

"WHAT ABOUT ME? CAN I BE HIS WIFE INSTEAD?" shouted another.

"NO! HE'S MINE!!!"

"NO! MINE!"

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Jinno banged the table with his fist as his knuckles turned white.

He glared hard at each and every student.

"I have assigned partners to Natsume, Ruka, Koko, Yuu, Keiko, and Sumire already. Natsume is with Mikan Sakura. Ruka is with Hotaru Imai. These two pairings were not my decisions by the way, it was ordered by the king for a special reason. Yuu will be with Nonoko. Koko will ne with Anna. Sumire and Keiko will not have partners for now due to some certain circumstances."

No one dared to argue.

The six new students then found a seat and sat down.

"Alright kids, self-study time!" announced Jinno.

Then he exited the room.

Everyone in the class started to chitchat while getting up and moving around.

Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko walked up to Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, and Koko.

Sumire and Keiko wanted to stay with Natsume and Ruka but Mikan's chocker blocked unwanted people from 10 feet away so there was no way to get any closer.

"Ne, Yuu-kun, Koko-kun, do you guys have girlfriends?" asked Mikan.

"Nope, never fallen for a girl yet actually," admitted Yuu and Koko.

"Then I know just the two perfect girls for you guys," said Mikan evilly as she turned around and started to daydream.

"Mikan-chan could be really scary sometimes," whispered Koko.

"Talk about it," replied Yuu.

"I'd rather not."

"Did you guys say something?" asked Mikan as she turned around and faced them.

Koko and Yuu stiffened.

"N-nothing!" they shuttered.

"Hey Mikan, do you think you can set them up right now?" asked Ruka.

"Sure!" then Mikan pulled Anna and Nonoko in front of her.

"Yuu, meet Nonoko. She's really good at chemistry and scientific stuff. Koko, meet Anna. She's SUPER good at cooking!!" Mikan beamed.

Yuu and Koko didn't say anything, they only kept staring at the two pretty girls in front of them.

"Umm….hello?" asked Anna.

"Are you there?" asked Nonoko.

Still, they didn't move a inch.

"Look, if you're not interested in us," started Nonoko.

"Then it's ok, we understand," smiled Anna.

Yuu and Koko finally came back to this world.

"NO NO NO!! WE LOVE YOU!" they shouted at the same time.

Anna and Nonoko blushed furiously.

"Whoa, how strait forward," said Hotaru as she pulled out her camera, taking a couple of shots.

Mikan turned to Nonoko and Anna.

"So yes or no girls?"

"Yes for sure," smiled Nonoko.

"Y-yea…" blushed Anna.

"SUCCESS!!!" Mikan cheered.

"OMFG!" screamed Yuu and Koko as they lunged at Nonoko and Anna, giving them a bear hug.

"Wow," said Ruka as he stared at the new couples.

"Tch," was all Natsume said.

"I can make at least million outta this," Hotaru smiled evilly.

"Mou, Hotaru," Mikan laughed. "Why don't you just leave them alone?"

Hotaru glared at Mikan.

"Do. Not. Tell. Me. What. To. Do. EVER," and Hotaru went back to taking pictures.

Everyone else sweat-dropped, as usual.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE.**

**

* * *

  
**

What I hate about my writing is that I always make it so long with so much unnecessary details so please forgive me. Review please and thank you for your support. I don't know when the nest chapter will be updated, maybe in a couple of months, maybe never. I've been busy lately, eighth grade sucks. :/ ugh. Well hope you at least kind of enjoyed this chapter. :)


End file.
